The Moment She Said It
by amberpetriece
Summary: One shot! Selena and Demi reconnect after Demi's release from rehab. Demi admits her true feelings.


The Moment She Said It… (Selena's P.O.V.)

We just sat there starring at each other from across the table. Making flirtatious remarks between sipes of wine. Her smile in the dim light of the restaurant was breath taking. But then again, she herself was so beautiful I forgot to breath sometimes. Each time she drug her foot up my leg, I smiled shyly knowing I was blushing.

After dinner we left hand in hand giggling at the strange looks we were getting. And as I opened the car door or her, my heart stopped at the look she gave me before she kissed me quickly and got in. We said practically nothing the whole ride home. All I could think about was how badly I wanted to hold her. We'd drifted apart a lot last year and she'd just left rehab. We hadn't seen much of each other and finally had time to be together. We arrived at the house I'd bought in Dallas and I could hardly get the door open because I was dying to wrap my arms around her. My house was dark, cold, and lonely. I excused myself to light the fireplace in the living room to warm the place.

She yawned and I saw the tired look on her face as she walked to the bedroom. 'She can't be going to sleep.' I thought to myself. She'd barely touched me all night. We needed to spend time together. I sighed in disappointment. "Well, there's always tomorrow." Mumbling to myself.

I walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I starred at myself in the mirror for a moment, then looked at the shower. No one was in there, but the water was running. I reached for my tooth brush and felt two arms wrap around my waist. I turned around to find her standing in a strapless black lace bra and a black g-string.

"You're getting ready for bed already? No fair. I haven't even had my time with you." She said smiling innocently. Then she stood on her toes and kissed me gently. In my head I was jumping up and down as she unzipped the back of my dress and let it fall to the floor. She ran her fingers through my hair as I snapped her bra free with one hand and she giggled. "You were always really good at that." She said against my lips. I pressed against her smiling lips as I pulled down her g-string enough for her to wiggle out of it. Grabbing her hips, I pulled her closer intensifying our kiss. She happily moaned pressing her naked body against mine.

My hands went up her sides, and she shivered as I wrapped my arms around her. I couldn't get her close enough. My hands explored every inch of her back. Her skin was so soft and warm. Her body felt so perfect against mine, it was unreal. I felt myself getting _very_ hot as she kissed my neck and collar bone. But then she stopped and looked at my nearly completely clothed body disappointed. She bit her lip and tugged at the band of my panties. "You're gonna have to lose these." She said smiling seductively.

I nodded as she pulled them of me and I tossed my bra on the floor. She took my hand and lead me into the shower. The hot water fell over us both as she kissed me eagerly, pushing me against the shower wall. I wrapped hair in my hands as she gently squeezed my breasts. Her lips moved to my neck where she bit me softly. She slowly drug her hand down my stomach making me shiver. Lower…lower until she rubbed my clit gently, biting my neck a little harder. My breath caught in my throat as I shivered again. She let a trail of kisses along my collar, my chest, then finally embracing my heard nipple in her mouth. I let out a quiet moan as she continued rubbing my clit and teasing my nipple with her tounge.

I felt her kisses travel down my stomach and stop. I looked down to see her on her knees. She wanted me to give her that look. That look of desire and passion. And when I did she smiled and began licking me. Slowly at first, she knew how to get me really worked up. I panted slowly then let out a moan when she slipped her finger in me. Her tongue began moving faster and I moaned louder as I felt my 1st orgasm come and go quickly. But I knew she wasn't done yet, and usually wouldn't stop until I came. She began hitting my g spot and I knew it wouldn't be long before I reached my climax. But she stopped and stood.

She kissed me hard, then looked me in the eye. I turned off the water and lead her out of the shower and to the bedroom. Not caring about towels or how dripping wet we were I sat on the bed. She looked down at me and ran her fingers through my hair. I shivered at her touch.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" She asked as I opened my eyes.

"Do you have any idea how much I've missed you?" I responded in a whisper.

She leaned down, I could feel her breath on my lips. "No," she said. "Show me." Then she connected our lips once more and I lay on my back with her straddling me. Her lips were soft and sweet as they moved perfectly with mine. Her wet hair fell around me in long dark waves. Her hands slid up my sides to my breasts that she squeezed ever so gently before disconnecting our lips again. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and starred down at me.

"Selena…" she whispered.

"Yes?"I answered quickly. I wanted her so bad.

"Show me." She said again.

I sat up as much as I could with her on top of me, grabbing the back of her neck. I pulled her to me catching her lips with mine. I kissed her in a way I'd never kissed her before. And as she held my face in her hands I grabbed her hips and flipped her over so I was on top of her. I used my knee to spread her legs and positioned myself between them. She moaned when I'd grind myself against her pelvis. My lips found their way back to her neck feeling her pulse against my lips. I squeezed her breasts as I bit and sucked her neck. I had to be careful, she got hickey's really easily. Apparently she could feel me holding back.

"I don't care." She whispered in my ear.

I pushed myself up to look at her. "What?"

She reached up and tucked my hair behind my ear. "I don't care what you do, as long as it's you." She smiled as my fingers lightly glided across her lips, her neck, across her collar, between her breasts, down her stomach. Her breathing was shakey. She starred into my eyes as my fingers went lower. She gasped as I began massaging her hard clit. She was so wet it was crazy.

"Te Necesito." She whispered. I didn't know much Spanish, but I knew she'd told me she needed me. I loved it when she spoke Spanish to me. I found it extremely sexy, and coming from her lips it made me want her more.

I drug my lips lightly down her neck to her chest. My light touch and breath on her bare skin sent goose bumps across her body as I caught her hard nipple in my mouth for a moment. I then left a trail of soft kisses down her smooth flat stomach. I stopped just at her hot center and looked back at her. She gave me that same look I'd given her in the shower. And without hesitation I got to it.

She rolled her hips and bit her lip. Her moans were like music to my ears and made me wetter, if that was even possible. I quickened my tongue and she moaned a little louder as her orgasm came on quickly. "Selena…" she moaned my name as her 2nd orgasm began. I slipped a snuck a finger inside her and she gasped as I began massaging her g spot. "Oh god," she arched her back. "Selena..Selena wait." She whispered.

I stopped and looked at her confused. 'She never stops me.' "Huh?" I questioned and she motioned for me to come closer. She grabbed my face and kissed me eagerly as she began to rub my clit. I moaned into the kiss. She pulled away and she continued. I bit my lip trying to stifle another moan as she starred into my eyes. She always could bring me to orgasm quickly. I copied her actions.

She pressed her forhead to mine as she moaned along with me. "Selena, I want you to cum with me." She whispered against my lips. I nodded, "Okay." And kissed her.

The room was filled with the pants and moans of our passion and connection we shared. Thank God the neighbors couldn't hear us.

"Oh my god, Selena." She moaned louder.

"Demi, don't stop." I could feel my climax approaching.

She pulled my hair with her other hand and bit my neck as her motions came faster. "I'm cuming." I told her just as her body tensed up and she moaned in my ear.

She loet out one last beautiful moan as I called her name before we both collapsed on the bed. I rolled off her, laying on my side as we both faught to catch our breath. We starred at each other amazed. We'd never cum together before. It was one of the most intamit moments we've ever shared. I smiled drunkly at her. "C'mere." I said and she wrapped a blanket around us. She brushed my hair away from my face and kissed me gently. She wrapped her arms around me and corressed my back lightly. I closed my eyes.

I'd missed this so much. It had been so long. Being here in her arms felt almost like a dream, I had to look at her again. But when I opened my eyes, she was crying.

"Demi," she'd only cried once after we made love. It was our 1st time and we both cried. "What's wrong?"

Seeing her cry always made my heart ache. Then she looked at me and said something she'd _NEVER_ truly admitted to me before. I wasn't expecting it at all.

"I love you Selena."

My heart swelled. My insides warmed. Tears formed in my eyes. She'd finally said it. Truly said it. After all these years and a few passionate nights. She finally allowed herself to say it. I smiled and whipped the tears off her cheek.

"I love you too, Demitra."

Then I kissed her like it was the last time I'd ever kiss her. And all night long, I made love to my best friend. My true love. My everything. I finally felt complete the moment she said it.


End file.
